Through Alice's Eyes
by Tsukoyamei Uchiha
Summary: A diary created by yours truly Mary Alice Cullen about her life before and after her change into the vampire world and what drove her insane and made her lose her memories of her humanity


**November 30****th**** A Wednesday In the year 1898 **

Young Alice stared at the blank page trying to think of what to write today and it came to her. She scribbled this down real fancy on the page to day was so weird I had another vision while playing with my little sister Cynthia and it was one where I was taken away D: I did not this like this vision one bit and hopes that it is a false one. Alice shook her head madly trying to get it out of her head and looked up at the window seeing the town and she sighed writing more.

Anyway when I was playing with Cynthia and teaching her fashion which I love! When mother and father came to see what we were doing and I told them about my clairvoyance and they stood there shocked. They whispered to each other to which I couldn't hear and for awhile they haven't treated me the same. They are ostracizing me and trying to keep Cynthia away from me but she won't bend to their demands lol. Hee hee if you ever get this and read that lol means laugh out loud and I'm trying to get it started at school but it's not going so well v.v .

Well back to the subject well my parents have talked about taking me somewhere else and it worries me since I had a vision of me being somewhere else, somewhere terrible. It looked like of an insane asylum, why would they put me there? Is it because they think I'm insane because of what I can do? Well there wrong this isn't insanity unless you mean I'm being driven insane by those two then yes. What I see and do is not insane at all just a gift you could say but luckily I am not in the witch burning times or I would shurly be dead and who would write this? No one would.

Alice then got up and walked around her room stopped at her closet and opened the door. She looked at her array of different clothes that made her stand out but she knew they would be popular and very soon after all she saw it. She then walked down the hallway which she could care less about but still loved her house. She loved being Mary Alice Brandon and knowing who she was and loved her sister and her parents when they were in the dark about her power.

She smelled food and was really hungry she saw her mother walk out of the kitchen "_Ah Mary dear there you are I was just about to call you for supper."_ Alice then nodded _"thank you mother"_ she sat down at her place at the small table in the small kitchen that was nice and homey. She saw Cynthia next to her and Cynthia beamed when she saw her she saw the food it was ham with mash potatoes and green beans.

She grinned as she took a whiff of the cooked honey glazed ham and she moaned as she took a bight and savored the meat by chewing slowly. _"Enjoying your meal?"_ her mother asked and she nodded _"that's good because I made it just for you!"_ her mother chimed and then thought _'because this is your last meal here because tomorrow you will be somewhere else'_ her mother thought darkly.

Alice got up after eating and went back to her room and sat on the bed grabbing her diary she then laid on her stomach. She then picked up her favorite pen with her name on it and she started writing even further.

**After supper having a bad feeling**

So here I am again… writing and I don't like the dinner scene mom was so happy and excited and… not distant? What on earth is up with that and the food totally a sign she is definitely up to something! Alice's eyebrows mashed together as she wrote and thought about this.

Not to mention this ominous feeling like whenever I get when she presents ham to me basically it means that something is going to change like last time when my cat had died and my mom was trying to cover it up.

Not to mention that this girls sixteenth birthday year isn't going over so well. I hate this so much this family has fallen apart way beyond recognition and I feel like I am making it worse I feel like running away!

Though I'm not going to do that at all I still have my little sister Cynthia to take care of and I love her. All these dreaded feelings well I hope things get so much better! ^ -~ Well that is all for right now and I have to do some things like get my clothes ready, take a shower and sleep sooo….. see yah later.

Alice then jumped into the shower once she had her pjs in her hand she dropped them to the floor and turned the water on once shedding her clothes and her spiky hair had water sticking to it at the end like an ice princess. Her hair then got drenched and she grabbed the soap bottle and the red rag.

**What! Expecting more guys? Tsk, tsk no and to be continued!**


End file.
